Caleidoscópio
by NaruSaku Oneshots
Summary: - By Fernanda -


**Caleidoscópio**_  
Sakura Pov's  
By Fernanda_

_

* * *

  
_

Eu ouvia as pessoas da vila comentarem sobre você. Sempre ouvi. O quanto você era idiota, o quanto era estúpido, o quanto era arrogante. E também, certa vez, quão absurdo era que o filho do Yondaime fosse uma pessoa tão imbecil.

Mas você não era uma pessoa, Naruto. E mesmo pequena, mesmo gritando com você, mesmo te odiando com todas as minhas forças, eu sabia disso. Você era uma mistura.  
Um caleidoscópio.

* * *

-Sakura-chan! – você gritava, e você se aproximava. Invariavelmente, você levava um tapa na cabeça e uma reclamação por falar alto demais. Mas você apenas sorria e coçava a cabeça, sorrindo sem graça.

Você era tão irritante, Naruto. Tão, tão, tão, **tão** irritante. Era irritante porque era incompreensível. Você era uma mistura e eu nunca a entendi.

Ofuscante; você sem dúvida era ofuscante. Tão ofuscante que me fazia desviar os olhos. E tão ofuscante que me fazia olhar de novo. E de novo. E de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez. Mas você, antes de ser ofuscante, era estúpido. E notava o meu olhar, o que te fazia brilhar ainda mais. E o seu brilho afastava e atraía meus olhos. Incessantemente.  


* * *

E nas suas palavras havia formas. Formas diferentes e estranhas. Formas que eu nunca tinha visto. Você falava de 'sonhos', 'ser aceito' e 'amizade'. E eu já tinha ouvido aquelas palavras antes, já tinha ouvido aquelas palavras tantas vezes que era quase imbecil que elas me surpreendessem. E sempre surpreendiam. Sempre. E reflexos. Havia reflexos na sua vida. Você era um reflexo de um espelho quebrado por olhares distantes e cruéis. E apenas para irritar esses olhares, você sorria. E o seu reflexo no espelho quebrado sorria de volta. E pra você estava tudo bem assim.

Mas também havia cores. Havia cores em seu olhar. Você era feito de tons. E cor, e cor, e cor, e cor. Seus olhos passavam por tons de azul que eu não conhecia. Seus cabelos eram amarelos e se assemelhavam ao Sol. E você era laranja. Laranja, azul, e amarelo. Você era todo colorido.

Eram formas, reflexos e cores. E tudo isso só formava você. E era tanta coisa, tão ofuscante, que ninguém olhava para você. Mas você era estúpido, Naruto. Em vez de apagar-se, você brilhava cada vez mais. Você brilhou quando eu não pude e brilhou ainda mais quando eu consegui. E você fez isso sem querer. E eu não me irritei.

* * *

As pessoas eram tão estúpidas. Elas diziam coisas tão imbecis, Naruto. Falavam que você tinha o dom de mudar as pessoas, mas era mentira. Falavam que você era imprevisível, e estavam completamente enganadas. Falavam que você era esforçado, e eu quase ria.

Pessoas nunca souberam te decifrar. Elas nunca conseguiram compreender sua mistura. Nunca conseguiram decorar seu olhar. Nunca entenderam seu sorriso. Elas não sabiam nada sobre você. Uzumaki Naruto sempre foi incompreensível para as pessoas. E você sabia disso.

Eu era uma delas.

* * *

Você nunca mudou ninguém.

Você não conseguia mudar, você mostrava. Sem saber. Seus olhos diziam tudo o que suas palavras jamais conseguiriam. E eram seus olhos que mudavam. Seus olhos, seu azul; não você. O azul era triste e era contido e tinha lágrimas. O azul não era você. E o azul mudava.

O azul mudava porque era ofuscante. A mim, sempre foi. Ofuscava. E contrastava. O azul dos seus olhos contrastava com o amarelo de seus cabelos. E com o seu laranja.

Todo esse contraste era esquisito, e, por isso, diferente. E o diferente mostrava as diferenças, Naruto, seu azul mostrou a diferença entre seu contraste e seu brilho. Isso, sim, me levou – e aos outros – a mudar.

Mudei e aprendi que eu também tinha contraste. Aprendi, através das suas palavras, que meu sorriso tinha uma fragilidade que não era minha. Aprendi que meus olhos diziam pouco ou quase nada. Aprendi que minha força descomunal refletia-se nos meus atos e não nas minhas palavras. E aprendi a mudar.

Seu azul ensinava diversas coisas, Naruto. Ironicamente, você não sabia explicar nenhuma delas.

Era idiota, sem dúvidas. Mas era você.

* * *

Era sempre engraçado que todos falassem de sua imprevisibilidade, apesar de, reconheço, já ter pensado que ela existia também.

Mas eu estava errada. Você era por inteiro um caleidoscópio, Naruto. Mistura de diferentes cores e formas. Nunca a mesma mistura. Sempre um detalhe diferente, uma anomalia, uma irrelevante prova que você não era comum.

Isso te fazia previsível.

Você era previsível, Naruto. Era previsível que suas palavras trariam força, que seu olhar discordaria de seus sorrisos, que seus gestos seriam brilhantes. E que eu não conseguiria evitá-los. Nunca.

Sua diferença fazia de você _comum_.

Comum como eu jamais conseguiria ser. Como, juntos, nós éramos.

Previsivelmente inesperado. Mistura. Caleidoscópio.

* * *

Nunca houve esforço em você.

Você sabia disso. Foi assim que eu soube.

Eu fechei os olhos e murmurei, deitada na grama, que você era _muito esforçado_. _Determinado_. Falei rápido e sem encará-lo, com o rosto ruborizado. Eu não o via, mas não precisava; sabia que seu rosto estava suado, seus olhos, brilhantes, e seu cabelo ainda mais desarrumado que o normal. O treino fora especialmente difícil, mas isso não era visível em seu olhar.

E eu esperava não ter que encará-lo, mas seu riso me fez abrir os olhos.

Eu também era tola. Eu era repetidamente atraída por uma ofuscante mistura de cores e formas, ainda que já as conhecesse.

Você ria, e você negou. Disse que não tinha nada demais. Mas eu nunca disse que havia.

Você se deitou ao meu lado e observou o céu. E, naquele momento, entendi que você não lutava por mim, Sasuke-kun ou quem quer que fosse. Você lutava por si próprio.

Não era nobre ou generoso. Apenas perseguia o que queria. Seus sonhos. Seus amigos. E eu. Mas nunca notei isso.

* * *

Talvez, de todas as coisas imagináveis, você tenha me ensinado apenas uma. Apenas uma coisa você – apenas você – me ensinou. Sozinho, não com o azul dos seus olhos, não com o amarelo, não com o laranja, não com as formas. Apenas o conjunto. Você.

Você entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus e passou a outra mão entre meus cabelos. Distraído, preguiçoso e sorrindo. E eu descobri que havia uma grande diferença entre a displicência de seus gestos e a objetividade dos meus.

Você fechou os olhos azuis, com sono e não demorou a dormir. E eu descobri que a forma como você respirava, rapidamente, descompassadamente, tinha algum tipo de harmonia com a minha respiração calma e regular.

Passei minhas mãos pelos cabelos, e descobri que seus fios eram espetados e desordenados, diferentes da maciez dos meus. E descobri que havia algo de estranhamente agradável em passar meus dedos sobre eles, tentando arrumar algo que jamais poderia seria consertado. Como você. Incorrigível. E diferente.

Dei um empurrão de leve em seu ombro, e observei seus olhos abrirem-se com dificuldade. Você, sem perceber, me mostrou que, na grande mistura de cores que você era, o verde não existia. E você o encontrou nos meus olhos. Verde. Como você jamais seria. E, ironicamente, como você era.

Fiz uma careta e reclamei que teríamos uma missão no dia. Você esfregou os olhos e espreguiçou-se, coçando a cabeça. E a sua cara emburrada e resignada me lembrou minha raiva sempre tão bem expressada através de socos ou palavras. Lembrou-me, também, da época em que ela só existia com você. Você costumava tê-la também, mas nunca comigo. Eu cumpria esse papel. Uma das suas formas era minha.

Você levantou-se da cama e sorriu enquanto caminhava até o banheiro. E o seu sorriso me lembrou do meu. Lembrei-me do quão estranhas eram a sua alegria e a minha paz. Tão diferentes e, ironicamente, tão iguais.

Contrastantes.

Aprendi que nós dois éramos contrastantes como as formas de um caleidoscópio. E que entre nossos contrastes havia sintonia. Sintonia entre opostos e iguais. Eu e você.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Eu realmente estava com saudade de escrever algo NaruSaku. E, PRINCIPALMENTE, algo sem ser drama! Essa fic era pra ser uma UA de vários capítulos, mas eu preferi colocá-la como oneshot e mudá-la por completo (não tentem entender). É mais ou menos o que eu penso com relação aos dois. Tomara que tenha ficado claro na fic x) Espero que gostem!o/_

_Esta fic foi publicada por Fernanda na comunidade Naruto e Sakura Lovers_

uid=10423017941336090048


End file.
